YaAllah
YaAllah is a huge, cultured nation noted for its devotion towards progressive and lefitst thought. Overview YaAllah is a large desert nation, with the capital Al-Baqi' located in the middle of the nation next to a large river named the Uhud River. Al-Baqi has a population of 80 million and about 50 miles is located the corrupt town of Kufa, famous for it's black market Basket Weaving and Uranium mining exploits lead by around 500,000 citizens. Up at the north of the nation contains a mountain range that is constantly snow-capped (like tundra leading up to these mountains). At the south-west of the nation, the oil field of Umays can be find. Umays is connected to Al-Baqi via a long highway and Umays is YaAllah's main economic and military point, with a population of 15 million. Jewbai is the tourist town on islands shaped in a swastika, nearing Bryndonesia. Bombs frequently reach Marnin from Jewbai. Leaders Bin Yussuf Al-Ahmed Juan Mohammed Khan Carlos, 420-480AH: The first leader of YaAllah, started the nation with a Syrian Flag, promoted equality and civil rights throughout his reign. When given leadership at a regional level, turned a tyrant and forcibly bullied many nations. Bin Yussuf Al-Ahmed Juan Mohammed Khan Carlos the IInd, 481-531AH: Son of Carlos the 1st. Changed flag to Iraq's, as a symbol of independence. Regarded very highly amongst the people as a liberal icon, allowing discussions with terrorists and political groups alike. Staunch athiest, to some disgrace. Will go down as a very peaceful and modest leader of YaAllah. Bin Yussuf Al-Ahmed Juan Mohammed Aziz Carlos, 531-520: The next-door neighbor of Carlos the 2nd's ex-girlfriend's baker. Said to be an iron fisted dictator-cum-despot looking for a global Jihad. Returned flag to the Syrian, to honor Carlos the 1st's regime. Was ousted by a bunch of alternative PJ Harvey looking folk outside Al-Baqi in response to his complete banning of the music industry and the increasing militarization within YaAllah. Nick Cave lead this revolution and it has gone down as the, "Jubilee Street Rebellion". Carlos was assassinated the following day down by the river. Most citizens are happy to embrace a new humanist outlook although there are fears of a fascist backlash by the ultra neo-cons. Nick Cave, 520-Present: An extremely pacifist leader instilled after the Jubilee Street Rebellion. He changed his flag to a portrait of himself, suggesting a highly inflated ego. Although, citizens have welcomed the new flag. He pledges to progress the people of YaAllah through compassion, reason and music. Wishes to change the purges undertaken by his predecessor. National Anthem Bella Ciao Una mattina mi son svegliato O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao Una mattina mi son svegliato Eo ho trovato l'invasor One morning I woke up O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao One morning I woke up And I found the invader https://www.marxists.org/subject/art/music/lyrics/it/bella-ciao.htm Notable Acheivements * On April 1 2014, or in the Islamic year of 532, Jewbacca was made the nation's flag in honour of purges secretely underplace. Category:Nations Category:Board Position Category:Leaders Category:Former board position Category:Delegate Category:WA